


Wall Banger

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Season/Series 06, Wall Sex, but not sex against a wall, with FEELS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S6. During 6.09. Fitz and Simmons are hiding in a spaceship's wall together while waiting for rescue. They've really missed each other and Jemma smells so nice.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 27
Kudos: 100





	Wall Banger

Fitz had been right. Jemma did not love being squished inside a wall.

“You smell nice,” Fitz whispered.

Jemma wrinkled her nose. “I do not.” She couldn’t. She’d been in the same clothes forever and gone from one harrowing experience to the next without so much as a stick of deodorant. Now they were in a high-stress situation. “I’m a sweaty mess.”

Fitz made a very quiet scoffing noise. “Better than anyone I’ve been in smelling distance of for months.”

Her heart froze for a beat. How easy it was to forget that his last memories of Earth were of a prison, and then hiding on alien ships trying to find a way to her. Honestly, he didn’t smell like roses either, but she didn’t mind. She much preferred sweaty Fitz to…

Jemma clamped down on that line of thought. She didn’t quite push it away, because apparently, that wasn’t good for her, but she didn’t need to dwell on it either.

Behind her, Fitz shift slightly. His knee brushed against the inside of her leg and his hand swept her hair to the side, leaving her nape exposed so that his breath tickled against it. He was awfully close to her. She could feel his warmth radiating in the small space. Hear his breathing.

Alive. She took a shaky breath. Fitz was alive and with her.

“Jemma?” he asked, voice low and a little hoarse, saying her name in that way only he could. Fitz was alive and so close to her that she’d only have to move back an inch and she’d be pressed against him. Blast everything for not giving them two seconds for a proper hello, and for now having them stuck in a bloody wall where she couldn’t see much of anything.

A frission of panic slid like ice through her. One of the things she couldn’t see was Fitz. For a moment, the world spun and the fear that somehow she’d imagined it all and Fitz wasn’t there overwhelmed her. She tried to move, but the tight space wouldn’t let her. She let out an almost soundless cry and pressed her arse back, thankfully colliding with a very solid feeling body.

Her world righted itself.

“Jemma,” Fitz murmured again. He still said it in his distinct way, but with a growl he usually reserved for the bedroom. He curled around her, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her neck.

Right. She hadn’t exactly been trying for—

Fitz ground a firm hardness against her rear while his groan washing over her skin.

Heat pooled in her belly and her clit throbbed. An ache blossomed between her thighs, resulting in an uncomfortable level of wetness soaking her knickers.

She started pulling at her trousers with the hand not holding a gun.

“What, now?” Fitz said as if he hadn’t started this with his saying her name and having a cock.

She lowered her zip. “Hurry.”

Fitz, bless him, didn’t argue, he wiggled behind her as he struggled with the overalls he had on. She managed to work her trousers and knickers down to her knees, and leaned forward, bracing her shoulder against a pipe.

Fitz’s palm cupped one cheek of her arse and his fingers slid over her folds. The sound of his hand in her wetness was obscene. It made her clit pulse again. One clever, calloused, fingertip found it and he circled, making her knees weak.

It wasn’t what she’d been dreaming of, another wedding night with satin sheets and all the time in the world to make love. Maybe she’d chain him to the bed frame, so she’d know where he was at all times.

Fitz rubbing faster, and she bit her lip to muffle a moan.

Fine, a frenzied shag in the wall of an alien ship was even better.

Her belly tightened, the threat and Fitz’s clever fingers working to push her close to the edge.

Fitz kissed her neck and nuzzle behind her ear. “I love you,” he said, breathless and needy.

“I—” She put her hand over her mouth as she came, pleasure swelling and overtaking all her senses. Fitz’s hand disappeared, but he quickly replaced it with the head of his cock. Jemma pushed her arse towards him, not able to spread her legs in the hiding spot. Fitz found her opening and trust in, filling and stretching her in a way she’d thought she might never feel again.

They fit together perfectly, just like they always had.

“I need…” he trailed off as she clamped her inner muscles around his prick. She wasn’t sure she wanted him to pull back, even if it was to just push in again. She’d lost him so many times and in so many ways that the desire to hold on to him with everything she had wouldn’t let her relax.

“I’ll let go in a moment,” she said. Fitz’s reply was a mumbled curse. “And I love you.”

He cursed again and his hips bucked. Jemma found herself standing on her toes from the force, and she had to release his cock so they could both brace themselves better. Fitz got his gun-free hand on her hips and she settled herself more firmly against the pipe. Her fingers pressed her clit while Fitz tentatively rocked.

“That alright?” he asked.

“Good,” she said. They both froze as footsteps neared their hiding place then veered away. “Better make it quick,” she said as they steps didn’t return.

“Yeah, I promise later I’ll spend hours licking you. I’d planned to do that first.” He sounded very put out at not being able to get his tongue on her. Her body tingled with the idea and she pressed her clit harder.

“Hurry,” she said, pushing against him. Fitz’s hand tightened around her and he started frantically thrusting, his plunges wild. She gloried in the feel of his cock inside her. He felt so alive, so desperate for release, so hers.

“More,” she groaned, not entirely sure what she was asking for. Fitz’s breathing hitched and he did something so that the angel of his prick inside her changed. She whimpered as he hit the exact right spot over and over again.

“Oh,” she gasped as her body tightened into a second orgasm, her pussy fluttering around his cock.

Fitz’s rhythm became ragged. “Jemma,” he gasped, her name sounding like a prayer on his lips. As if she was sacred and not simply an exhausted scientist hiding from almost certain death. “I’ve missed you,” he gasped.

He slammed one last time and his cock jerked as come flooded her.

A bit late she remembered she wasn’t on any kind of birth control since it was a little hard to get in space. Odds were that they were under stress and she didn’t need to worry.

Which is probably what she’d told herself in the time loop when she and Fitz managed to make a baby after the end of the world.

Dammit, the bloody world would not bloody end again.

“You okay?” Fitz asked as his cock slid out of her. She bit back a sob at the loss.

“Fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.”

“I want our babies to grow up in a world that’s not destroyed.”

“We have babies?” he squeaked.

Jemma fumbled around, managing to pull up her trousers one-handed. “Not yet.”

He sighed loudly. “Good, I’m not sure how I would have done with that one.” He was silent for a moment. “I’ve missed out on enough.”

He had. “We’re going to make a future,” she said, her eyes darting to the side as more of the crew walked past their hiding spot. It was only a matter of time before they were found.

Fitz nuzzled the corner of her jaw, his stubble rough against her skin.

She’d missed all the little things like that, tiny touches, sounds, and even scents that made up another person being close.

“Jemma,” he rumbled. “You are my future.”


End file.
